This invention relates to a ventilator for use in a roof structure.
It is common in buildings for the roof structure in the region of the eaves to be provided with a fascia and a soffite board which is connected to an external wall and which extends substantially transverse to the fascia. Roof covering material usually overlies the upper edge of the fascia. An air gap is often provided between the fascia and the soffite board to provide a ventilation path to the roof space within the roof structure. This ventilation path is desirable because it helps to prevent problems of condensation which would otherwise occur due to the high efficiency of modern loft insulation.
However, in some roof structures there is no air gap between the fascia and the soffite board. And in other roof structures the soffite board may be dispensed with entirely, the fascia being attached to the top of the external brickwork. An example of this latter type of roof structure is shown in our United Kingdom Pat. No. 2096667B.
In these roof structures the ventilation can be provided over the top of the fascia board between the upper edge of the fascia board and the roof covering material.
It is also common for buildings to include a main building and an extension building which is adjacent the main building. The extension building may be built at the same time as the main building or may be added on subsequently.
The roof structure of the extension building is often separate from the roof structure of the main building, and is usually disposed lower than the roof structure of the main building adjacent a wall thereof.
In order to provide adequate ventilation to the roof space of the extension building it is desirable to provide a ventilation path to the roof space.